fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Read : EC010
«''See what characters in the chapter, see EC010» ---- '''In a night, ~' 一番のねがいごと　教えて ichiban no negaigoto oshiete Tell me, the object of your greatest desire －あなたのほしいもの－ anata no hoshii mono "The thing you want the most" ボリューム振り切れるほど強く boryuumu furikireru hodo tsuyoku Let's try and shout out its name ~ ---- Riki : *Space out* Yuki : Riki! Riki : Huh?! What?! Oh Yuki Yuki : What's wrong? Riki : ..... Yuki : Still thinking about them? Riki : *Nods* Dracyan : Riki, don't get that into your mind. Yuki : Dracyan right. Riki, if you too worry about them you won't make your first step to your tasks/future. Riki : Yuki...Dracyan... *Smile**Nods* Um! Thanks you guys! Then a phone rang, is Riki's. Who's from? Riki : *Take out phone from his pocket* Oh is from Ms Rory. Yuki : Rory? Riki : And she said must come quickly to the WBMA. Yuki : Let's go! Both of them went to the WBMA. What will happen there? ~At the WBMA~ Yuki : Rory, we're here. Rory : Alright, let's start get into the real problem now. Kamon : Real problem? Rory : Yes. Do you remember that the numbers of the left b-shots that haven't been defeated. Novu : Yes. Is 100 right ? If add the number of the b-shots of Crestland, it could be 200 person. Dragren : And what's the problem? Rory : Look at this. They all look at a screen which just appears in front of them, is a map of Crestland and the place where Riki them live. Riki : Eh?!?! The some of the dots were ..... Dracyan : Disappear?! Bakuga : What do this mean? Rory : The WBMA also don't know about it, but 23 percent of the b-shots seem to be defeat in one night. Garuburn : What happen? Raydra : One thing for sure, Tankshell : Ryukai them might behind of all this. Riki : ... Kamon : Riki? Rory : We can't confirm that if they were behind all of this. Riki : huh.... ~ Timeskip ~ Riki's POV After our conversation with Ms Rory, everyone all went to the battle arena to practice except me. When I walking in a hallway then I heard someone call me, is a crimson haired boy - is Kamon. Kamon : Hey! Riki! Riki : Kamon Is you. Kamon : Are you alright? You don't like yourself like usual. Riki : Really? Garuburn : Yeah. Usually you will always say "Mystery~" but you didn't say today. Riki : ....? Dracyan : Yes. I can tell what you thinking all day is Ryukai them right? Riki : *Nod* Kamon : Riki...... Garuburn : Riki I know how you feel, we are all the same but don't let get into your head. They are our enemy now. Riki : Ok. Kamon : Oh yeah, Riki what about joining us for practice, it will be great. Riki : I loved too but I have a homework to do with Sumi and we had already promise to work together. Garuburn : That's too bad. Kamon : Then next time! Riki : Ok! Kamon leaves to the battle arena to practice. After hearing advice from Yuki, Kamon, Garuburn and Dracyan, I still feels the same feeling, I don't like to fight them but I can't lose no matter what! ~At my house~ Is 2.30p.m., Sumi and I are in my house doing Science homework. Actually I can't concentrate on anything, the only thing that in my mind is Ryukai them. I get crazy you know, I know I can't afford to lose but Ryukai them are strong opponents and I can't fight them, they may have some problem so they do all of this. Sumi : Riki! Riki : huh!? *Surprise* *Slip from the chair* I fell down from the chair, that's hurts! Riki : Ouch! What that for Sumi? Sumi : I called you many time you know but you didn't answer. Riki : Oh yeah? Sumi : Yeah! *Angry* Dracyan : Riki, .......... I know what will Dracyan say, "Still thinking about Ryukai them?" and he will start become my homeroom teacher (家庭教師 kateikyoushi ) again ( - _ - lll) ~Next Day At School~ I went school in morning as usual then Sumi show up and we walk together, we chat too as we continued walking to our school. Sumi : ... And then I .... Riki : Haha~ Student A : Wait! Is this .. Riki/Sumi : *Turn sight* We saw three female classmates are whispering and one of them are holding a black colored CD. I wonder what is it? Student B : *Whisper* Sheesh! Be quiet! We don't want to everybody's attention. Student C : I heard that this CD can grant you by any wish you wish. Student A : Really?! Student B : But if you didn't give this CD to others in seven days, there will be a terrifying things happen~ ... Student A : Gyah~ I can't wait to hear it! Riki : A CD can grant you by any wish ... Dracyan : *Witness* ~Timeskip~ School is over, I went to the WBMA and told Samuru them about the CD. Kamon : What? A CD can grant you by any wish? Garuburn : What's that? I never heard it before. Yuki : Oh that could be the Teaser CD that you talking about. Dracyan : Teaser CD? Riki : You know it? Yuki : Well, not only your school has Teaser CDs. Simon : Kisah! Every school have that rumors about that CD. Novu : There's nothing that a CD can grant any wish, is impossible. Dragren : But still people fall for it. Kamon : C'mon~ It could be real, you know? Riki : Mystery~ Teaser CD~ ~Timeskip~ After the conversation about Teaser CD, we start practicing for the next GP Series Tournament. I leave there because I have some homeworks to do and Sumi said she will come to my house to do together. At my house, in my room, Sumi and I are working together on our Science Homeworks. Riki : *Space Out* ... Sumi : Riki! Riki : U~wah! *Surprise* *Fall down from the chair* I fell off from the chair when Sumi suddenly called me. Riki : Ouch! Why you suddenly yell me, Sumi? Sumi : You're the one who spacing out all of time, focusing on your work please, Mr Mstery! Riki : Ok ok. Dracyan : Riki, if you think too much, you won't able to participant in any GP Series Tournament. Riki : Dracyan you too. ( - 3 - ) But Dracyan right, after that battle, I always thinking about Ryukai them I don't like to fight but ... I can't lose too, My friends are depending on me! ~ At night ~ Its already 12a.m., I can't sleep. I was thinking about something ; Riki : Teaser CD huh? Dracyan : So you really want to hear that CD after all. Riki : Dracyan ... I can't hide anything from you. Dracyan : Your wish is hope can stop this battle or you don't need to battle them. Riki : Umm. They are our friends, although just a few weeks. But I still getting a feeling that we have a bond between us. Dracyan : Yes. I can feel it too, I bet Samuru them feel the same way too. Riki : I look up Ryukai as my older brother, Ryuken acts like everyone's brother and Rimai-san just like my sister. Then we heard something, music. Riki : What's that? Dracyan : Riki, look outside. I grabbed Dracyan and looked outside the window, we saw a lot of kids seem to be b-shots and they walked out their house in their pajamas. They all seem to walk in the same direction. Riki : What's going on now? Dracyan : They not look normal. Riki ... Riki : *Nod* I know what's Dracyan is thinking, I grabbed Dracyan, change clothes quickly, and quietly walk out from my house. I ran to followed where the kids are going, I called Samuru and Kamon they should be arrived a few minutes late than me. I quietly followed them, there's more kids than before. Riki : More kids than before. Dracyan : Its strange. Why kids doing up late in the middle of the night. Riki : Yeah. Dracyan right. Its strange. Then we heard the music more clearly, ~Kanji~ 太陽が目覚めぬうちに 始めよう　世界は 光につきまとう影と踊る そう　君の手をとって さぁ　何が欲しいの？　何を求めるの？ 集めた輝き　その手のひらに すべてすくいとる　汚れた夜空に 黒いダイヤモンド　ブラックダイヤモンド ~Romanji~ taiyou ga mezamenu uchi ni hajimeyou sekai wa hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru sou kimi no te o totte saa nani ga hoshii no nani o motomeru no atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni subete tsukuitoru yogoreta yozora ni kuroi daiyamondo BLACK DIAMOND ~English~ Now let's begin before the sun comes out The world dances with The shadow that accompanies the light I shall take your hand (and say). "So what is it that you want? What is it that you seek? "Those hands that have been gathering some glitter They were scraping everything from this tarnished night sky Oh dark diamond, Black Diamond / *END* / We saw a black van, which is playing that song and the kids are all gathered around. Its become more strange that ever! Riki : Mystery~ What's going on now? ??? POV I'm sitting in the van, seeing the b-shots all gathering here then I saw a boy who's hiding. He's 15 meter away from here, I can tell who is that. ??? (B-Daman) : Riki Ryugasaki has come huh? ??? : ... ??? (B-Daman) : You don't say something about it? ??? : ...? Then I saw another two b-shots arrived, is - Two Person POV Riki : Samuru! Kamon! *Whisper* Kamon : What's this all about? Samuru : Looks like that van is playing a song which attract kids from home. Dracyan : They all seem to be b-shots. Garuburn : What is the relationship about this? Then a flash in the eye of ??? (B-Daman), ??? (B-Daman) : Done. The kids collapsed just after the flash. Kamon : Eh? What happen? Dravise : They fell down so sudden. ??? : Leave *Serious* Then the van release some smoke to cover the van itself and the van started to leave. Riki : The van is ! Dracyan : Trying to escape! Samuru : *Holding Dravise* We just have to stop it! Kamon : I won't let you go that easily! Garuburn : Oh! Kamon! Dracyan : Riki! We - Riki : *Nod* Um! "EMBLEM CHARGE!!! X3" ??? : ...? Kamon : "Ultimate God Drive!" "Light up the blaze! Ultimate Drive Garuburn!" Samuru : "Sonic Revolution Attack!" "Bring out the storm! Sonic Dravise!" Riki : "Rising Overdrive!" "The overflowing Azure, Rising Dracyan!" Riki, Samuru and Kamon fired at the same time, when they were almost can stop the van from leaving. ??? (B-Daman) : "Character Change" ??? : Black Diamond Mode "Dark Cradle!" A shot was fired from the van, which hit Riki their shots from attacking the van. Samuru : What?! Kamon : Ohno! They are getting away! When Riki them was trying to chase the van, the van has already escape. Riki : Mystery~ *What with that van and what happen just now?* ~In the Black Van~ ??? POV That was close. ??? (Female) : Well that was close. ??? (Male, Blonde) : Yeah. If we were caught, ... ??? (Male, Black) : We won't able to complete our mission. ??? (Female) : To complete that, we need your special power, Rin. Rin : ...*Look at Ryukai, Ryuken and Rimai while holding a mysterious b-daman* ---- Preview : Kamon : What with that van anyway? Samuru : Who knows? Riki : Mystery~ ''' '''Garuburn : I sense there will another surprise will happen. Dracyan : Yes. Riki : Mystery~ All : Next Time! Emblem Charge! B-Fight! Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Firemerge Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works